Amor de Niños
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Etto... no se que poner asi que mejor leannlo si? XD fic chibi sasunaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Holas!este es un fic que se suponía iba a ser un one shot -.- pero me salió un poco largo así que van a ser dos capis XD

Es un UA y un Chibi SasuNaru ( KYAAAAAA Naruto cuando peque n¬n) y también un YonKaka, osea un Yondaime X Kakashi

Advertencia: Mucho OC

Por cierto alguien sabe como se llama Yondaime?

'...' pensando

-...- hablando

(...) esto significa que estoy interrumpiendo para decir cosas estupidas XD

------ cambio de escena, lugar o lo que sea XD

Ahora si el fic!

------

Amor de Niños

By: NekOShiRU

------

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, el día estaba soleado, no hacia mucho calor y los pajaritos cantaba alegremente.

Un chico rubio de no mas de 25 años entraba en una habitación que tenia toda la pinta de pertenecer a un niño pequeño

- Naruto-Kun! despierta llegaras tarde en tu primer día de clases!- el chico, mas conocido como Yondaime el jefe de la pequeña Aldea de la Hoja, abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara en la habitación de su pequeño y único hijo

- No papi, no quero ir a la escuela!- dijo un pequeño bulto en la cama

- Naru-Kun despierta ya!- dijo su padre quitándole las mantas al pequeño dejando ver su pequeño cuerpecito cubierto por una pijama celeste con dibujos de zorritos y su cabecita llena de desordenados cabellos rubios iguales a los de su padre- mmm... 5 minutos mas... onegai papi!- dijo el pequeño tapándose la cabeza con una almohada

- ¬¬ Naruto me dijiste eso hace media hora! despierta de una vez o...- Yondaime se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo y quitándole la almohada de la cabeza tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo al baño donde lo metió en la bañera y abrió la llave...

- Ahhh! Kuso! esta fría!- dijo el pequeño mientras saltaba fuera de la bañera y abría por primera vez en el día sus ojos, dejando ver un hermoso color azul cielo que, según su padre solía decir, había heredado de su difunta madre- papá que malo eres! T-T

- Bueno me pase un poquito n.nUU Gomen Naru-Kun!- dijo Yondaime abrazando a su hijo y acariciándole la rubia cabecita- Bueno... ahora que estas despiertos te vistes rápido o si no llegaras tarde y no podrás desayunar ramen n.n

- Bueno, así por las buenas... me visto- dijo el pequeño quitándose la pijama mojada y abriendo el agua caliente se metió a la bañera para darse una ducha rápida- PAPÁ OLVIDE MI ROPA!- grito el pequeño rubio cuando, después de algunos minutos, ya había salido de la ducha

- Pero que dobe eres hijo mío u.u- dijo Yondaime entrando al baño con la ropa de su hijo en los brazos- Toma y apúrate que llegaras tarde

- Arigato, papá me vas a acompañar a la escuela?- pregunto el pequeño mientras se colocaba los pantalones y la polera

- Claro Naru-Kun n.n- dijo Yondaime- o.o n.nUU creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo el rubio mientras veía a su pequeño corriendo por el baño con la cabeza atascada en el cuello de la polera (Shiru: imagen mental...que beio!nOn)

Yondaime se acerco a su hijo y con cuidado le bajo la polera

- T-T eso duelo- dijo el pequeño sobandose la cabecita

- Naru-Kun eres un chiste!- dijo su padre acariciándole la cabecita- Bueno vamos a desayunar- Yondaime tomo a su hijo en brazos y fue a la cocina, lo sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y le dio su tazón de ramen

- Arigato papi nOn- dijo el pequeño mientras comía su ramen a una velocidad sorprendente- MAS POR FAVOR!

- n.nUU toma- dijo su padre pasándole otro tazón

10 minutos y 13 tazones de ramen mas tarde un pequeño y asustado rubio se despedía de su padre

- NO ME DEJES PAPI! TOT- el rubio se abrazo a las piernas de su padre, negándose a soltarlo

- n.nUU Naruto por favor compórtate... además solo serán unas horas nos veremos en la tarde- dijo Yondaime agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo, lo abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza- Si te portas bien te comprare ramen del Ichiraku

- Matta ne papi!- el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y entro a la escuela

- Ohayou Yondaime!- saludo un chico peliplateado

- Ohayou Kakashi-Kun, como estas?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su amigo y sonriendole

- Bien, bien, como se porto Naruto?- pregunto el peliplateado mirando al pequeño que poco a poco se iba alejando

- Puess hizo un poco de escándalo, pero se porto muy bien...

- Que bueno... hey te invito un tazón de ramen- el peliplateado miro la cara del rubio que se lleno de brillo

- Sugoi! Kakashi-Kun, amigo mío te dejare sin dinero!- grito feliz el rubio mientras caminaba junto al peliplateado hasta el puesto de ramen

------

El pequeño rubio estaba a 1 metro del salón de clases cuando escucho unos gritos

- NII-CHAN SUELTAME!

-AHHHH MI PEQUEÑO HERMANITO! TOT YA ERES GRANDE!

- ' o.o que onda?'- el pequeño rubio se acerco al lugar desde donde provenían los gritos y vio a 2 chicos

pelinegros, el mas grande tenia al mas pequeño abrazado por el cuello casi ahorcándolo mientras este ( el pequeño) pataleaba tratando de soltarse

- NII-CHAN ME AHOGAS!- grito el mas pequeño poniéndose azul

- NO EXAGERES SASU-KUN!- el mas grande soltó al mas pequeño y se acerco al rubio- Hola! como te llamas chibi?- le pregunto el pelinegro al rubio

- Naruto y tu?- le respondió el rubio sonriendo

- Itachi y ese chibi todo lindo y tierno es mi hermanito menor, Sasuke- dijo Itachi apuntando a un muy enojado Sasuke

- NII-CHAN! no soy ni lindo ni tierno!- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

- Yo te encuentro muy lindo y tierno n/n- dijo el rubio mirando a Sasuke

- o/o A...Arigato tu también eres muy lindo y tierno- dijo Sasuke mirando sonrojado al rubio

- ' Esto es raro ¬¬ mmm deben ser cosas de niños, no saben la magnitud de sus palabras n.n'- pensó Itachi

- RINNNNNN!- sonó la campana para entrar a clases e Itachi sin despedirse siquiera salió corriendo, los 2 chibis lo miraron sorprendidos para luego encogerse de hombros y entrar al salón de clases

------

Las primeras 2 horas de clases ya habían terminado y los pequeños se encontraban en recreo

Un muchachito rubio de primer año estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol de cerezos comiéndose unas galletitas de chocolate

- Mmm n.n que ricas!- dijo el rubio metiendose una galletita en la boca

El pequeño comía tranquilamente hasta que una caja de jugo de naranja asesina le cayo en la cabeza derramando su contenido en el cabello de Naruto

- Gomen Naruto, no fue mi intención!- dijo Sasuke que estaba sobre el árbol

- No importa n.n- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Una suave brisa hizo que algunos pétalos de cerezo volaran y se pegaran al cabello del rubio

- Rayos! estoy pegajoso!- dijo el rubio tocándose el cabello y tratando se quitarse los pétalos de cerezo

- Si serás dobe pequeño, échate un poco de agua...- dijo una chica de cabello negro que estaba sentada unas ramas mas arriba que Sasuke

- Quien eres tu?- pregunto el moreno mirando a la chica que parecía ser unos 3 o 4 años mayor que el y Naruto

- Nadie importante...pero llámenme Shiru- respondió la chica mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto y le pasaba una botella con agua al rubio- toma pequeño con esto se te quitara lo pegajoso- la chica se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura del pequeño y darle un beso en la mejilla- cuídense pequeños!- grito la chica cuando después de levantarse salió corriendo

- Que chica mas extraña...- dijo el moreno mirando al rubio-' AYYYY! que rabia! le dio un beso a Naru-Kun!'- pensó algo enojado el moreno mientras apretaba los puños

- Hey! Sasuke-Kun ayúdame con esto onegai- dijo Naruto mostrándole la botella con agua al moreno

Sasuke bajo del árbol, se acerco al rubio, tomo la botella, la destapo y vertió su contenido en la cabeza del rubio mojándolo

- TOT ESTA FRIA!- dijo el pequeño rubio cuando el agua toco se cabeza

- Pareces un perro mojado Naruto-Kun n.n !- el moreno comenzó a reírse haciendo que el rubio se sintiera mal

- TOT que malo eres Sasuke-Kun!- el rubio se puso a llorar llamando la atención de todos

- Sasuke-Kun que malo eres! hiciste llorar a Naruto-Kun!- dijo una chica de cabello corto y azul que iba en su salón

- Hinata-Chan yo no lo quería hacer llorar!- se excuso el pelinegro

- Pobre chibi- dijo otra niña pelinegra entregándole una toalla al rubio para que se secara- sécate o te enfermaras kitsune

- Arigato- dijo el rubio secándose la cabeza , el cuello y los hombros- como te llamas?

- Hiwatari Lina, y tu pequeño kitsune?- dijo la chica sonriendo

- Uzumaki Naruto, gracias por la toalla- dijo sonriendo el pequeño mientras le devolvía la toalla a la chica

- Naruto yo...Gomen nasai...- el moreno se acerco al rubio y le pidio disculpas...en verdad se sentia mal por haber echo llorar a su pequeño amigo rubio

- ¬¬ eres malo Sasuke-Kun... pero igual te quiero n.n!- dijo el rubio lanzándose sobre el moreno, tirandolo al piso

- Que lindos n.n- dijo Lina mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba

- Hey! Naruto me estas asfixiando y mojando!- dijo el moreno mientras trataba de quitar al rubio de encima suyo

- RINNNNNN!- sonó la (barata) campana para entrar a Clases

- Ya, Naruto levántate o llegaremos tarde!- grito el moreno mientras el rubio se paraba y le extendía la mano para ayudarle al moreno a levantarse

------

Ya dentro del salón de clases se escuchaba la voz de la profesora explicando X cosa

Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Naruto y trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora pero los constantes ronquidos de cierto rubio no lo dejaban concentrarse

- Oie, Naruto despierta!- dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras picaba al rubio con un lápiz

El rubio seguía durmiendo hasta que Sasuke cansado de los ronquidos de su compañero grito

- USURATONKACHI! DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

El rubio pego un salto y cayo de espaldas en el piso...todos los demás niños se quedaron callados esperando a ver que hacia la profesora

- UCHIHA, UZUMAKI AFUERA!- grito enojada la profesora mientras los demás niños comenzaban a reírse

- Baka esto es tu culpa- se quejo el moreno cuando, ya fuera del salon, el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para escucharlo

- Hey! yo no fui el que grito Sasuke-Baka!- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero

El moreno lo miro enojado y el rubio lo miro de la misma manera

- BAKA!- dijo el ubio comenzando un pelea de miradas con el moreno

- USURATONKACHI!- dijo el moreno siguiéndole la corriente a Naruto y continuando con la pela de miradas

Una Chica pelinegra iba pasando por el pasillo cuando los vio peleando y una idea cruzo por su mente

- ' Hey! ese es el chico del jugo!...que pasara si...'- la chica se acerco y empujo al moreno, haciendo que este cayera sobre el rubio y al estar sus rostros tan cerca los labios de ambos se juntaron en un beso

- 'Yeah! paso justo lo que yo quería!'- pensó la chica mientras sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto- ' ohhh que lindos! Shiru te anotaste un punto, con esto me amaran en el fan club yaoi!'- la chica guardo su celular y siguió su camino sonriendo feliz de la vida

- Naruto...Gomen yo...- dijo el moreno cuando después de unos segundos se separo del rubio

- Sasuke... tu me besaste?- pregunto el rubio tocándose los labios y sonrojándose

- Naruto fue un accidente es mejor olvidarlo- dijo el moreno rojo como tomate

- Demo... Sasuke-Kun yo no quiero olvidarlo...- susurro el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuchara mientras miraba el piso

- Naru-Kun... yo...

- Ya niños pueden entrar pero compórtense- interrumpió la profesora justo cuando el moreno iba a responderle al rubio...

------

El primer día de clases había terminado Naruto y Sasuke no habían vuelto a hablarse en todo el día, la mitad de los niños ya se había ido entre ellos Sasuke, y el aun esperaba a su padre, estaba sentado frente a la entrada de la escuela muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño cachorro se le acerco olfateándolo

- Neee... n.n que lindo cachorro...- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba al cachorro y le acariciaba la cabecita

- Hey! Akamaru donde te habías metido te estaba buscando?- pregunto un chico con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas

El cachorro comenzó a ladrar y mover la cola, Naruto decidió soltarlo para que fuera con su dueño

- Akamaru!donde rayos estabas me tenias preocupado

- Guau guau!

- Enserio? si serás torpe!- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal

- Disculpa ese cachorro es tuyo?- pregunto el rubio mirando al chico

- Sip, Soy Inuzuka Kiba y tu?- pregunto el chico extendiéndole una mano al rubio a mido de saludo

- Uzumaki Naruto- respondió el rubio agarrando la mano de Kiba- vas en primer año?

- Sip y tu eres el chico al que echaron del salon hoy, no?- pregunto Inuzuka sentándose junto al rubio

- Sip...pero fue por culpa de Sas...uke...- el rubio se sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre del moreno e inconscientemente se llevo los dedos as los labios

- n.n Hey Naruto estas esperando a tu mami?

- Nop, yo no tengo mami...- dijo un poco triste el rubio

- Gomen Naruto...yo no sabia...- dijo el Inuzuka sintiéndose mal

- No te preocupes, espero a mi papá y tu?- pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba un palito y hacia dibujos en la tierra

- A mi Onee-Chan, pero se esta tardando mucho! -o-!- el pequeño Kiba comenzaba a aburrirse de tanto esperar

- KIBA-KUN! GOMEN ES QUE ME DEJARON CASTIGADA!- grito una chica mientras tomaba a Kiba de una mano y lo tironeaba para que se fuera- despídete Kiba-Kun

- Adiós Naruto nos vemos mañanaaaaaa!- la voz del pequeño Inuzuka se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos

- ADIOS KIBA-KUN!- grito el rubio agitando su mano- ayyy papi apúrate!

- Neee...Konnichiwa Naru-Kun n.n... perdón por llegar tarde pero es que me entretuve vaciando la billetera de Kakashi-Kun n.n

- Papito lindo y querido...tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote?- pregunto el rubio con una cara de angelito

- Nop n.n ... cuanto hijito?- pregunto Yondaime tomando la mochila de su hijo

- UNA HORA! UNA HORA PAPÁ!- dijo el pequeño enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos- mas te vale que me hayas comprado mi ramen porque si no me voy a enojar de verdad!- dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre a los ojos

- Naruto perdóname es que ya te dije que estaba vaciando la billetera de Kakashi-Kun, con que crees que compre tu ramen n.n?- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a su pequeño en brazos- Vamos a casa Naru-Kun?

- n.n Si Papi y gracias por el ramen...o...debería darle las gracias a Kakashi-San?- pregunto el pequeño abrazando a su padre

- Puess yo creo que a Kakashi-Kun n.nUU- el rubio sonrió a su hijo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar

------

-Naruto antes de que empieces a comer ve a bañarte va a venir Kakashi-Kun n.n- dijo Yondaime al llegar a casa

- Uyy! mi Papi esta enamorado!- el pequeño se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo- no me molestaría tener 2 papis...y me encantaría que Kakashi-San fuera parte de nuestra familia!

El pequeño le sonrió a su padre y corrió al baño

- Que niño u.u...n.n Kakashi-Kun tendrá que conformarse con ramen- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba a la cocina y comenzaba a "preparar" el ramen para la cena

------

El baño estaba lleno de vapor, no se veía nada y solo se escuchaba como algunas gotas caían al agua que el pequeño había acumulado en la bañera

- Mmm...Sasuke...- el pequeño recordó el accidental beso y se toco los labios sintiendo aun la calidez de los labios del moreno- que es esto que estoy sintiendo?

El rubio golpeo el agua haciendo que esta cayera fuera de la bañera, se levanto, ato una toalla a su cintura, salió del baño y entro a su habitación

- Seré muy pequeño para enamorarme?- se pregunto en voz alta el rubio mientras se colocaba los pantalones

- Para el amor no hay edades Naruto-Kun- dijo una voz detrás del rubio

- Kakashi-San! me...me escuchaste?- pregunto sorprendido el pequeño al ver al amigo de su padre

- Sip... n.n y quien es la afortunada? una nueva compañerita?- pregunto con curiosidad el peliplateado

- No...no es...ella...- susurro el rubio mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo

- o.o Naruto-Kun...es...un chico?- pregunto el peliplateado arrodillándose frente al rubio

- Sip...es un chico- dijo el rubio mirando avergonzado el piso

- Naruto n.n no te preocupes yo te entiendo!- el peliplateado le sonrió al pequeño y lo abrazo

- Lo sabia! a ti te gusta mi papá!- grito el pequeño haciendo que el peliplateado se sonrojara

- o/o Naruto! no grites!- el peliplateado le tapo la boca al pequeño- mejor vamos a la cocina Yondaime nos espera para cenar n.n

- Kakashi-San y mi papá sentados bajo un árbol BESANDOSE!n.n- comenzó a cantar el rubio mientras jugaba con unos peluches- este es Kakashi-San- dijo el pequeño levantando un lobo- y este es mi papi- dijo levantando un zorro para luego hacer que los peluches se "besaran"

- o/o NARUTO YA PARA!- grito el peliplateado airándole una almohada al pequeño que reía a mas no poder- ya vamos a cenar !

- Yap- dijo el pequeño caminando a la puerta para después salir corriendo a la cocina

- Que crió n.n es simpático n.n- el peliplateado también se dirigió a la cocina

------

- Papá, Mamá ya llegue! traje a unas amigas!- grito un chico de pelo largo y negro amarrado en una coleta

- 'No las Hiwatari no! TOT'- pensó la madre de Itachi al ver a las invitadas de su hijo- Hola chicas cuanto tiempo sin verlas, como están?- pregunto la señora con una sonrisa forzada

- Muy bien señora Uchiha!- respondieron las dos a coro

-Itachi ve a jugar con tus amigas- dijo la señora mientras iba a la cocina

- Hey Itachi-Kun, donde esta Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto Shiru, la mayor de las hermanas

-En su habitación, porque lo preguntas Shiru?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro

- Es que...quiero ver si mi plan funciono...- dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos (ya saben al estilo Hinata)

- Que hiciste?... no me digas que...le metiste la cabeza en el inodoro? Solo YO puedo hacer eso!- grito enojado Itachi

- No!solo lo empuje para que besara a un chico!- dijo la chica asustada por la mirada que le dirigía Itachi

- Que hiciste que!- gritaron Itachi y Lina, la hermana menor de Shiru, al mismo tiempo

- Lo empuje para que besara a un chico! Son sordos o que?- dijo la chica colocando sus manos en su cadera

- Hey! Ya te había dicho que no usaras a mi hermanito para tus extraños planes!- dijo enojado Itachi mirando a la pelinegra

- Lo siento Itachi-Kun es que no pude evitarlo, además parece que lo disfrutaron, mira...- Shiru busco en su celular en su bolso para mostrarle la foto a Itachi- ves?- dijo cuando después de encontrar el aparatito les mostró la foto que había tomado donde aparecían Sasuke con un chico rubio besándose

-Pues no parece que le haya desagradado n.n- dijo Lina mirando la foto- además se ven muy lindos! n.n

- ' o.o Naruto-Kun? Ya me parecía raro que esos dos se digieran lindos ¬¬' Puess... de verdad se ven lindos n.n- dijo el pelinegro mirando la foto

- cierto? Hey déjame espiar a Sasuke-Kun, si?- dijo Shiru haciéndole ojitos a Itachi

- o.oUU esta bien Shiru- dijo Itachi con una gota en la cabeza y recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la pelinegra

- o.oUU esta loca- dijeron Itachi y Lina cuando Shiru salió de la casa

- TAN TAN TAN TARANTAN XD (música de misión imposible) misión: espiar a Sasuke, plan; subirme al árbol que esta frente a su ventana, misión aceptada- la pelinegra se subió al árbol de un salto y se sentó en una rama que se veía resistente, la ventana de la habitación esta abierta y Sasuke hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que la pelinegra lo escuchara

-Naruto... porque no simplemente olvidas ese beso?...- dijo el moreno mientras caminaba por la habitación hablando solo (esta medio loco)- yo...rayos porque pienso tanto en ti! Maldito baka...yo tampoco quisiera olvidarlo- dijo el moreno tocando sus labios- pero esto no es correcto...yo no debería sentir esto, pero es que eres tan lindo que es imposible no quererte...Naruto...no sabes cuanto me confundes...

-o.oUU vaya chico tiene 6 años pero piensa cosas muy inteligentes... creo que lo confundí demasiado n.nUU- dijo la chica colocando un brazo tras su cabeza y sacando la lengua en un gesto torpe

Un crujido alerto a la pelinegra que se paro de un salto y justo cuando iba a bajar d la rama esta se rompió y la pelinegra cayo al suelo inevitablemente

-o.o que rayos fue eso?- se pregunto el pequeño moreno acercándose a la ventana para ver a una chica tirada en el pasto con los ojos en espiral

- esto me pasa por metida ayyy mi sexy trasero! 

-Oie tu tipa rara! Que haces en el jardín de MI casa ¬¬- pregunto el moreno mirando a la pelinegra con desconfianza

-o.oUU etto...yo soy amiga de Itachi-Kun...etto...puedo entrar?- pregunto la pelinegra esperando que el moreno le creyera

- ¬¬ claro, claro ' como si te creyera' KAA-Chan HAY UNA CHICA ROBANDO TUS ROSAS!

- MIS HERMOSAS FLORES!- la señora Uchiha salió al jardín armada con una escoba y un sartén- Ahhh Shiru eres tu ¬¬ entra chica, Itachi te esta buscando ¬¬

-n.nUU gracias señora Uchiha- la pelinegra le saco la lengua al moreno y entro de lo mas campante a la casa

- o.o no mentía... bueno eso no importa ahora a ver tele!- el moreno se tiro en su cama y encendió la TV, paso algunos canales aburrido y volvió a apagarla, suspiro y cerro sus ojos, la imagen del rubio sonrojado vino a su mente, abrió los ojos rápidamente y sonrojado decidió salir a dar un paseo, no era muy tarde por lo que seguramente su madre le daría permiso

------

La cena había estado exquisita, su papá y Kakashi-Kun conversaban amenamente, estaba aburrido y al no saber que hacer decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el parque, le aviso a su papá y salió de lo mas feliz

------

Comenzaba a anochecer y si no volvía pronto su madre lo asesinaría, se levanto del columpio y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, al pasar frente a un gran árbol de cerezos se detuvo, bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol y apoyado en el tronco dormía tranquilamente el pequeño Naruto, una suave brisa hizo volar pétalos de cerezo que se enredaron entre los cabellos del rubio

Bajo una especie de trance o algo similar el moreno se acerco al rubio y se sentó a su lado, miro la cara del pequeño kitsune, sus labios entreabiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas llamaban al moreno que, cuidando de no despertar al rubio, coloco suavemente sus labios en la mejilla del rubio, pero no contento con esto el moreno acerco sus labios a los entreabiertos del rubio, juntándolos en suave beso

Se separo luego de un par de segundos por temor a despertar al kitsune, Sasuke se sonrojo al darse cuanta de lo que había hecho, miro a todos lados y suspiro aliviado al no ver a nadie

Miro nuevamente al rubio y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, miro para otro lado, estaba anocheciendo...mejor volvía a su casa, miro nuevamente al rubio y decidió despertarlo

- USURATONKACHI DESPIERTA!- grito el moreno agachándose y zamarreando al rubio

- Que? Cuando? Donde? - el rubio dio un salto asustado

- Ay Naruto-Kun verdaderamente eres muy torpe- dijo el moreno levantándose y negando con la cabeza

- SASUKE-BAKA!NO SOY TORPE!- grito el rubio levantándose y caminando hacia el moreno, lamentablemente para el pequeño kitsune una piedrita se interpuso en su camino, tropezó y cayo sobre un sorprendido moreno...

Anocheció, las luces del parque comenzaron a encenderse, dos pequeños cuerpos yacían uno sobre el otro en el césped, una suave brisa movió los cabellos del rubio, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara al moreno

- Naruto verdaderamente eres muy torpe- dijo el moreno colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio y este se sonrojo inmediatamente- pero sabes algo...así como eres...te quiero igual...- dijo el moreno regalándole una sonrisa al rubio y besándolo en la mejilla

- Sasuke...aunque seas un pesado yo también te quiero- dijo el rubio sonriendo y acercando sus labios ala mejilla del moreno, pero este movió la cara y los labios del kitsune se posaron por error sobre los fríos labios del moreno

-O/O Sasuke!- dijo el rubio al separarse del moreno

- P torpe!- dijo el moreno sacándole la lengua al rubio

- ¬/¬ Sasuke...n.n te quiero!- dijo el rubio abrazando al moreno

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo del rubio, permanecieron así, abrazados por algunos minutos hasta que el sonido de pisadas los trajo a la realidad, Naruto se levanto rápidamente y le tendió una mano al moreno para ayudarle a levantarse

- Arigato Naru-Kun- dijo el moreno al levantarse y en forma de agradecimiento le dio un rápido beso al rubio y este simplemente se sonrojo

- Naruto-Kun! Ya es tarde!- dijo un rubio apareciendo detrás del árbol- 'así que este es el chico del que me hablo Kakashi-Kun...no esta mal...además se ve muy bien con Naruto-Kun n.n' Kakashi-Kun te esta esperando para despedirse, volvamos a casa- dijo Yondaime haciendo como si no hubiera visto a Sasuke

- Papá! Mira el es Uchiha Sasuke, un amigo de la escuela!- dijo el rubio corriendo feliz hacia su padre

- ' amigo? ¬¬ yo diría koi' un gusto Sasuke-Kun- dijo el rubio sonriendole al moreno

- El gusto el mío Uzumaki-San- dijo el moreno también sonriendo

- Puja! no me digas Uzumaki-San me haces sentir viejo! Dime Yondaime, Sasuke-Kun n.n- el rubio acaricio los cabellos del moreno y sonrió

- Bueno Sasuke-Kun, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- dijo Yondaime tomando a un sonriente Naruto en brazos- es muy tarde para que te vallas solo

- Arigato Uzumaki digo Yondaime-San n.n- dijo el moreno sonriendo

Yondaime le sonrió de vuelta, dejo a su hijo en el suelo y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a sus casas

------

- o.o vives al frente?- dijo sorprendido el pequeño rubio

- o.o así parece...- respondió también sorprendido el moreno

- n.n bueno así podrán verse mas seguido- dijo sonriendo Yondaime

- Papá, puedo acompañar a Sasuke-Kun a su casa?- pregunto el pequeño rubio mirando a su padre con cara de zorrito abandonado

- Esta bien, pero no tardes, Kakashi-Kun te esta esperando n.n- dijo Yondaime acariciando los cabellos de su hijo- Adiós Sasuke-Kun n.n me saludas a tus padres- dijo Yondaime acariciando los cabellos del moreno y luego de una sonrisa entro en su casa

- Tu padre es muy simpático Naru-Kun- dijo el moreno mirando al rubio

- Si n.n, pero a veces se pasa parece niño pequeño u.u- dijo el rubio sonriendo- bueno mejor te acompaño Sasuke-Kun- dijo Naruto tomando la mano del moreno y cruzando la calle

El moreno se sonrojo al sentir la cálida mano del rubio sobre la propia

- Esta es tu casa cierto?- pregunto el rubio mirando una casa con un gran jardín lleno de rosas

- Si- dijo simplemente el moreno mirando al rubio

- Bueno Sasuke-Kun te veo mañana cuídate- dijo el rubio depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno

Lentamente el moreno abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar coloco sus labios sobre los del rubio, dándole un suave y rápido beso, temiendo ser visto por sus padres o Itachi

- Te veo mañana Naruto-Koi- el moreno le guiño un ojo al rubio y entro en su casa, el rubio se sonrojo y luego de sonreírle a la puerta cruzo la calle y entro en su casa

- Papá ya vol ...vi O.O- el rubio quedo sorprendido, frente a el y recostados sobre el sillón, Kakashi-Kun y su padre se besaban y acariciaban...

------

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo...les gusto?

Bueno como manera de darme ánimos para continuar este fic ( por cierto el próximo es el ultimo capitulo) voy a pedirles mmm 7 reviews como mínimo para actualizar ok?

.-NekOShiRU-.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Bueno he aquí el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic, pido disculpas si he tardado mas de lo que esperaban es que mi computador ando medio baka y no me dejaba escribir sin que se pegara ¬¬

Advertencia: Mucho OC, Yaoi en exceso, si no te gusta no leas!

'...' pensando

-...- Hablando

(...) esto significa que estoy interrumpiendo para decir cosas estupidas XD

------ cambio de escena, lugar o lo que sea XD

------

Amor de Niños

Capitulo 2

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

------

_(Recordemos...)_

_- Te veo mañana Naruto-Koi- el moreno le guiño un ojo al rubio y entro en su casa, el rubio se sonrojo y luego de sonreírle a la puerta cruzo la calle y entro en su casa_

_- Papá ya vol ...vi O.O- el rubio quedo sorprendido, frente a el y recostados sobre el sillón, Kakashi-Kun y su padre se besaban y acariciaban..._

------

- LO SABIA LO SABIA!- grito feliz el pequeño llamando la atención de los adultos- ustedes son novios!- grito aún más feliz el rubio y de un salto se lanzo a abrazar a su padre- para cuando es la boda papi?Kakashi-Kun viviras con nosotros?Di que si, di que sí!- el rubio abrazo al peliplateado

- Naruto yo... estem... bueno es OBVIO que ya sabes todo -/-... sip Kakashi-Kun vivira con nosotros a partir de la próxima semana y esperábamos decirte esto apenas llegaras pero nunca pensamos que nos encontrarías en ejem tal situación u/u... - Yondaime estaba sonrojando a mas no poder mas, al igual que el peliplateado

- SUGOI! Ya no estaré solo cuando estés trabajando papá y ya no tendré que esperar una hora para que me vallas a buscar! nOn- Naruto abrazo a su papá y luego abrazo a su nuevo papá 2.0- Kakashi-Kun te quiero mucho, muchas gracias por querer a mi papá!- el pequeño rubio le regalo una sonrisa al peliplateado y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Yo también te quiero Naru-Kun... a ti y a tu papá- dijo el peliplateado acariciando los cabellos de su nuevo hijo

- Bueno Naruto-Kun ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases así que ve a dormir- Yondaime sonrió a su hijo

- Bueno me voy para que estén solitos Oyasumi-Nasai!- dijo el pequeño luego de abrazar a sus padres

- Oyasumi Naruto-Kun- le respondió Kakashi, Naruto le sonrió y luego se fue a su habitación

- n.n es un niño muy tierno y comprensivo- dijo Kakashi abrazando a Yondaime

- Si... n.n Kakashi-Koi... quédate conmigo esta noche... onegai- Yondaime acerco a sus labios al cuello del peliplateado y comenzó a lamer aquella zona

- Mmm... esta bien me quedare... vamos a tu habitación... - el peliplateado tomo la mano del rubio y lo llevo hasta la habitación de este

------

- UCHIHA SASUKE! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!- grito enojada y preocupada la señora Uchiha- NO HAS VISTO LA HORA QUE ES?

- Yo... - el moreno no sabia que responder

- ESTAS CASTIGADO! VE A DORMIR NO CENARAS!

-pero...

- NADA DE PEROS!- grito furiosa la señora Uchiha

- YA MUJER DEJA EN PAZ AL MUCHACHO Y PARA CON TU GRITERIO!- grito el señor Uchiha desesperado con los gritos de su mujer- Sasuke ve a tu habitación, ponte pijama y baja a cenar- dijo el señor Uchiha sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a leer el periódico, el moreno obedeció de inmediato

- PERO AMOR! ACABO DE CASTIGARLO!- grito la señora Uchiha

- Cálmate mujer, Sasuke esta creciendo, no le pasara nada por llegar un poco tarde a casa, además no estaba solo- dijo el señor Uchiha sin despegar la vista del periódico

- A que te refieres?- pregunto la señor Uchiha no comprendiendo del todo

- A que venia acompañado 'muy bien acompañado' el vecino de en frente y su hijo lo trajeron

- Quienes? Los Uzumaki? o.o- pregunto la señora sentándose en la mesa y mirando atentamente el periódico, como si quisiera ver el rostro de su marido a través del papel

- Si...' y menos mal que no los vio porque se hubiera puesto histérica al ver que el pequeño besaba a Sasuke... aunque no me parece del todo correcto...' ya mujer mejor sírvele la cena a tus hijos... ya se fueron las amigas de Itachi?

- Ni menciones a esas chiquillas! Aun no olvido lo que le hicieron a MI hermoso jardín!- dijo la señora empuñando un cucharón y con llamas en los ojos y recordando que hace tan solo unos meses las Hiwatari no solo pisaron sus plantas si no que también quemaron algunas cuantas y otras tantas las sacaron de raíz solo para llevarse algunas a casa

- n.nUU calma mujer, recuerda que te regalaron un montón de rosas y otras flores a manera de pedir perdón

- Buena la cosa es que esas chiquillas me hicieron mucho daño a mí y a mi jardín! Y si, ya se fueron cariño- dijo la señora colocando 2 platos llenos de comida sobre la mesa- ITACHI, SASUKE! VENGAN A CENAR! AHORA!

En dos segundos Itachi y Sasuke ya estaban sentados en la mesa y comiendo

- GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!- dijeron los dos hermanos levantándose de la mesa y desapareciendo igual de rápido a como habían llegado

- o.oUU estos niños me dan miedo!- dijeron el señor y la señora Uchiha viendo la nube de polvo que habían dejado sus hijos

- Bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir- dijo el señor dejando su periódico de lado y mirando a su mujer

- Vamos cariño...

------

- RING!- sonó el despertador en la casa de los Uchiha, as específicamente en la habitación del pequeño

Una mano salió de entre las sabanas y apago el despertado

- Sasuke, despierta hijo o llegaras tarde!- dijo la señora apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta

Sasuke salió de entre las mantas y vio a su madre arrastrando a duras penas a un muy dormido Itachi

- o.o n.nUU mamá por que mejor no le tiras agua? te ahorrarías el esfuerzo de arrastrarlo al baño n.nUU

- Si tienes razón, pero no podría ver la cara de terror que pone cuando lo meta en la bañera con agua fría!juajajajaja n.n- la señora Uchiha e Itachi desaparecieron lentamente por el pasillo

- Mamá me das miedo... - susurro el pequeño levantándose y sacando su ropa del armario

- MAMÁ!- se escucho gritar a Itachi

- Ya empezaron... - suspiro el moreno mientras caminaba al baño

- YA CALMATE ITACHI! FUE UNA SIMPLE BROMITA!- la señora Uchiha paso corriendo al lado de Sasuke y tras ella un empapado Itachi armado con una barra de jabón en la mano trataba de alcanzarla para vengarse

- o.oUU Mamá a veces eres tan infantil- susurro el moreno entrando al baño

Se ducho y vistió rápidamente, al salir del baño fue literalmente atropellado por un enojado y aun empapado Itachi, se encogió de hombros y bajo a desayunar

Entro en la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a su madre con una barra de jabón pegada en el cabello

- o.o no preguntare... - dijo y se sentó en la mesa esperando su desayuno

- Ese Itachi no tiene una pizca de buen humor y para colmo mira como me dejo!- dijo la señora apuntando la barra de jabón, Sasuke la miro con una gota en la cabeza

- Mamá... estas loca... - susurro el moreno

- Calla y come- dijo la señora colocando un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche frente a Sasuke

- Gracias por la comida- dijo el moreno comenzando a comer

Luego de algunos minutos y cuando Sasuke ya había terminado su desayuno apareció Itachi con cara de malhumorado y cuando este se topo frente a frente con su madre le mando una de sus mejores miradas asesinas en cambio la señora Uchiha se puso de lo mas happy a cantar

- Gracias por la comida- volvió a repetir el moreno levantándose de la mesa

- Hijo espera a que Itachi-Kun termine de desayunar para irte a la escuela- dijo la señora recogiendo los platos y mirando a su hijo pequeño

- Sasuke algo enojado, ya que quería irse con Naruto, asintió con la cabeza y se fue a lavar los dientes

------

- Naruto! Vas a llegar tarde!- grito desde la puerta un muy despeinado Yondaime- DESPIERTA!- el rubio suspiro y se acerco a su hijo, le quito las mantas de encima y lo zamarreo suavemente- no me hagas recurrir a eso... - el rubio suspiro viendo que su hijo no estaba ni ahí con despertarse- Naruto...

- ZZZZzzzzzz

- Naruto... - una vena comenzó a hacerse visible en la cien del rubio- DESPIERTA!- grito desesperado el rubio

Pero el pequeño ni se inmuto

- Que niño... tendré que recurrir al plan extra súper especial jejejeje- el rubio sonrió maliciosamente, se arrodillo junto a la cama de Naruto y susurro algo al oído de este

- Naruto... Sasuke-Kun esta esperándote en la cocina... y te trajo ramen!

Y como si esta frase hubiese sido el beso del príncipe azul, el rubio se levanto inmediatamente, se baño y vistió en 2 minutos

- Donde? Dónde esta?- pregunto el rubio corriendo a la cocina

- Jejejeje Naruto, Sasuke-Kun no esta aquí, solo fue una broma, pero si hay ramen en la cocina n.n- dijo Yondaime entre risas

- Papá que malo eres!... Yo quería ver a Sasuke-Koi!- dijo el pequeño y al notar que había dicho "koi" se tapo la boca- yo quise decir Kun no koi- dijo el pequeño kitsune nervioso

- No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, ya lo sabia- dijo Yondaime sacándole la lengua- los vi besándose y supuse que ya eran Kois

- Papá! o/ó nos espiabas?- el pequeño se sonrojo

- Nop, simplemente te estaba buscando- el mayor se encogió de hombros- bueno ahora baja a desayunar, Kakashi-Koi te llevara a la escuela

- Sip, Kakashi-San se quedo aquí?- pregunto el pequeño mirando a su padre sospechosamente- por cierto desde cuando duermes solo en boxers?

- o/o etto si se quedo... - dijo el rubio mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y trataba de buscar una excusa a la segunda pregunta de su hijo

- Mmm veo que la pasaron muy bien ¬¬- dijo el rubio mirando a su padre con picardía

- Naruto! o/o mejor ve a desayunar de una vez!- dijo el rubio tirándole una almohada a su hijo y comenzando a hacer la cama del pequeño

- Bueno ya voy!- dijo el pequeño devolviéndole la almohada a su padre y caminando se lo más sonriente a ala cocina

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Kakashi con un delantal de cocina rosa con girasoles, saludo con un beso en la mejilla al peliplateado y se sentó en la mesa

- Cómo dormiste Naruto-Kun?- dijo Kakashi colocando un tazon de ramen frente al rubio

- Muy bien soñé con un tazon de ramen del tamaño del monte fuji! ' Ni modo que le diga que soñé con Sasuke-Koi'- dijo el rubio con la boca llena de ramen- y tu dormiste bien Kakashi-San?

- Naruto dime Kakashi, después de todos vamos a ser familia n.n- dijo el peliplateado sonriendo- y sip, dormí muy bien n.n- dijo el peliplateado recordando la maravillosa noche que paso con Yondaime- Bueno apúrate chibi que tengo que llevarte a la escuela- Kakashi se saco el delantal y lo coloco en un perchero, luego se acerco al pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza despeinándolo

Naruto le sonrió al peliplateado y corrió a lavarse los dientes, luego tomo su mochila se despidió de su padre y salió de su casa junto con Kakashi

------

Sasuke había llegado muy temprano, no había nadie en el salón, se sentó en su lugar y miro con aburrimiento la pizarra

- Que llegue pronto...- susurro el moreno cerrando los ojos y pensando en su rubio

- Adios Kakashi-Kun!- escucho la voz de su niño en la puerta del salón y se apresuró a arreglarse un poco el cabello

- Ohayou Naruto-Koi n.n- dijo el moreno mientras el rubio se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en los labios

- Ohayou Sasuke-Koi n.n- el rubio sonrió y se sentó en su pupitre, junto al moreno

Poco a poco el salón fue llenándose de alumnos, unas cuantas chiquillas se acercaban al moreno y trataban de llamar su atención pero este pasaba de ellas

- Sasuke-Kun!- una chica pelirosa se acercó al moreno y se colgó de su cuello- Ohayou Sasuke-Kun n.n

- Ohayou Sakura ' Basura'...suéltame- dijo el moreno tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima, esta lo soltó decepcionada y fue a sentarse en su pupitre que estaba al fondo del salón, la profesora llego pronto y comenzaron las clases

------

Era hora del receso, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en el salón pues la profesora los había castigado por hablar en clases

- Detesto la escuela- dijo el rubio sentándose en su pupitre

- Llevas 2 días en la escuela y ya la odias- dijo el moreno acercándose al rubio- al menos los castigos sirven para que estemos solos- el moreno beso al rubio en la boca, el rubio correspondió al beso de su koi inmediatamente

- Sasuke... te quiera...- dijo el rubio abrazando al moreno

- Yo también Naruto...- el moreno correspondió al abrazo de su kitsune

Estaban algo aburridos y aun quedaba un buen rato para que terminara el receso y varias horas para que el día terminara, Naruto miraba el salón con aburrimiento, cuando vio el pupitre de la pelirosa una idea cruzo por su mente

- Oie Sasuke-Koi... hagámosle una broma a Sakura?- dijo el rubio y vio al moreno reírse- mira en segundo año hay un chico con así unas cejas- dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con las manos expresando que el chico tenia unas cejas enormes- y bueno este chico se enamoro de Sakura... hagamos una carta de amor falsa? Y se la damos en la salida!- dijo emocionado el rubio

- Buena idea Naruto! La tonta pelirosa estará tan ocupada escapando del cejón que no podrá molestarme!- dijo riendo el moreno mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz- como se llama el chico?

- Rock Lee...creo...- dijo el rubio mientras iba al pupitre de la pelirosa y tomaba una lapicera rosa con olor a frutillas- escribe con esto y ponle corazones a las "i"- dijo el rubio entregándole la lapicera a Sasuke

- Bueno veamos...

(Carta)

Querido y amado Rock Lee-San:

Quiero decirle que ayer cuando lo vi, me enamore de usted...es tan guapo...

Con amor...Haruno Sakura

(Fin de la carta)

- Jajajaja que cursi!- rió el rubio mientras tomaba la lapicera y la dejaba en el pupitre de la chica

- Bueno...a la salida se la entregamos al cejón y vemos a la teñida huir despavorida!- dijo el moreno riéndose- que buena idea se te ocurrió Naruto-Koi!- el moreno se acerco al kitsune y le regalo un beso en la mejilla- Naruto te invito hoy a mi casa, mis padres saldrán y seguramente Itachi también

- Sasuke...mi papá y Kakashi-Kun ya saben lo nuestro u/u...cuando...le diremos a tus padres?- pregunto el chico mirando a su koi

- Naruto...yo... no sé que dirán mis padres...seguramente mamá se pondrá histérica y papá bueno papá pensara que es una broma o algo así...- dijo el moreno pensando como reaccionarían sus padres-...pero no te preocupes...se los diré...pronto

El rubio le sonrió, se besaron y sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso la puerta se abrió y un mar de chiquillos entro junto con la profesora...las aburridas clases volvían a comenzar

------

- Sasuke! Ahí esta el cejón!- dijo el rubio entregándole la carta al moreno y dándole un empujoncito, el moreno lo miro un poco feo...si la idea había sido de Naruto porque el tenia que entregar la carta? Suspiro y se acerco al chico

- Lee-San?- pregunto el moreno mirando al cejón

- Si?- dijo el cejudo mirando al moreno

- Una chica de mi salón me pidio que te entregara esto- dijo el moreno entregándole la carta y volviendo junto al rubio

- Bien hecho Sasuke-Kun!Mira la cara de idiota enamorado! Cuándo se entere! Jejejeje- rió el rubio de buena gana

- Si pobre idiota enamorado de esa loca teñida...vamos Naruto-Kun?- dijo el moreno caminando hacia la salida de la escuela

- Espera Sasuke-Kun tengo que esperar a Kakashi-Kun para avisarle!- dijo el rubio y el moreno lo miro algo enfadado

- Quién es ese tal Kakashi-Kun?- pregunto el moreno algo celoso

- No pienses mal Sasuke-Kun, Kakashi-Kun es el koi de mi papá...ósea que también es mi papá n.n- dijo el rubio sonriendo feliz

- o.o Tu papá? Tienes dos papás?- dijo asombrado el moreno viendo la carita sonriente de su rubio

- Sasuke! Vamos ya!- grito Itachi que venia corriendo al pasar junto al moreno lo agarro de la mochila arrastrándolo- Shiru y Lina me invitaron a su casa! Tengo que cambiarme de ropa así que apúrate!

- Nii-Chan! Espera Naruto-Kun tiene que esperar a su papá para pedir l permiso para ir a la casa!- dijo el moreno amarrándose de un árbol para que su hermano no se lo llevara

- Ya bueno quédate! Te dejo las llaves en tu ya sabes donde! Sayonara!- dijo Itachi saliendo de la escuela rápidamente

- Naruto!- grito el peliplateado acercándose al rubio

- Kakashi-Kun!- grito el rubio lanzándose sobre el peliplateado y abrazándolo- podrías decirle a mi papá que voy a ir a casa de Sasuke-Kun?- dijo el rubio apuntando al moreno

- Claro yo le digo n.n ... bueno entonces supongo que te iras directo a casa de Sasuke- el rubio asintió- bien te veo mas tarde cuidas!- el peliplateado le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se fue

- Es muy joven! o.o cuantos años tienen tus padres?- pregunto el moreno caminando a la salida

- Papá tiene 24 y Kakashi-Kun 20...- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Son muy jóvenes, mis papás tienen mas de 30! o.o- dijo el moreno acercándose al rubio y tomándole la mano

- n.n...Mmm tengo hambre...- dijo el rubio mientras su estomago rugía

- Naruto-Koi te invito un helado- dijo el moreno mientras entraba en una heladería

- Arigato Sasuke-Kun!- dijo el rubio abrazando feliz al moreno

Entraron se sentaron en una mesa y una camarera les tomo la orden

- Deme dos copas de helado, una de chocolate con vainilla y la otra con...- hizo una pausa y miro al rubio

- ' No existirá el helado de ramen?' lúcuma con manjar por favor- dijo sonriendo el rubio, la camarera asintió y fue por los helados- Arigato Sasuke-Koi- dijo el kitsune mirando al moreno

- No hay de que kitsune...- dijo el moreno sonrojado mientras balanceaba sus piernas y con los pies apenas rozaba el piso (¬w¬ Sasuke-Baka que tierno eres cuando peque!)

El rubio estaba sentado frente al moreno, se levanto y se sentó junto al Uchiha, sonrió , le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Te quiero Sasuke-Kun- dijo el rubio sonriendole

- Yo también te quiero Naruto-Kun- dijo el moreno sonriendole al rubio, miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los observara y le regalo un rápido beso en los labios a su kitsune

Justo en ese momento la camarera volvió con los helados, los dejo sobre la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se fue

Los niños comieron sus helados entre risas y miradas llenas de cariño, luego pagaron y salieron del local para seguir su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke, el moreno busco las llaves bajo un florero y abrió la puerta, entraron y caminaron derecho hasta las escaleras, subieron y entraron en la habitación del moreno

- Siéntete como en tu casa Naruto-Koi- dijo el moreno dejando su mochila sobre una silla

- Que bonita es tu habitación Sasuke-Koi!- dijo el rubio mirando a todos lados, las paredes era azules al igual que las cortinas, una cama de dos plazas estaba apoyada en la pared mas alejada a la puerta, junto a la ventana, frente a la cama había un escrito de madera y una silla del mismo material, a los pies de la cama había un mueble con un televisor sobre él y a la derecha de este estaba el armario (La habitación de Sasuke esta basada en la mía solo que en diferente orden XD)

- Genial que cama tan grande!- dijo el rubio tirandose sobre la cama

- Me gustan las camas grandes- dijo el moreno acostándose junto al rubio y abrazándolo

- Sasuke-Koi, me encanta estar contigo- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el control de la tele y la prendía

- A mi también Naruto-Koi- dijo el moreno dándole un beso al rubio

- Sasu-Kun!1 ya llegamos!- se escucho la voz de una mujer en la puerta de entrada

- Es mamá! Llegaron antes! - dijo el moreno algo molesto

- Sasuke...les dirás?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su moreno

- Hoy no Naruto, es mejor que bajemos quiero que mis padres te conozcan, yo ya conozco a los tuyos- dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama, el rubio lo imito

Al llegar al primer piso fueron a la cocina y vieron a la señora Uchiha frente a la estufa

- Mamá quiero que conozcas a un amigo, el es Uzumaki Naruto y vive al frente- dijo el moreno

la señora se dio vuelta y vio al rubio, una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de la mujer

- Un gusto Naruto, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo la señora dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio

- El gusto es mío señora- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Mamá donde esta papá?- pregunto el moreno mirando a su madre

- Mmm en el living leyendo el periódico, Sasuke donde esta Itachi?- pregunto la señora poniendo una tetera con agua sobre la estufa

- En casa de unas tipas llamadas Shiru y Lina- dijo el moreno caminado hasta el living junto con el rubio

- Papá?- pregunto el moreno mientras veia a su padre tras el periodico

- Que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto el señor sin despegar la vista del periodico

- Quiero presentarte a un amigo...

- 'Un amigo? no sera su Koi? ¬¬'- pensó el señor bajando el periódico para ver al rubio

- Él es Uzumaki Naruto, vive al frente- dijo el moreno mientras miraba de reojo al rubio

- 'Lo sabia era su Koi ¬¬' un gusto Naruto- dijo el señor dándole la mano al rubio- bien vayan a a jugar- dijo el señor volviendo a leer el periódico

Los chicos subieron las escaleras corriendo y se encerraron en la habitación del moreno

- Sasuke... que hacemos?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en la cama

- Mmm... podemos jugar con el play- dijo el moreno pasándole un control al rubio- te apuesto un chocolate a que te gano!- dijo el moreno colocando un juego de ninjas

- Mejor un beso...- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Da acuerdo!- respondio el moreno emocionado

------

- Querido! ya esta la cena llama a los niños!- grito la señora Uchiha desde la cocina

El señor se levanto de mala gana y subió las escaleras lentamente

- GANE!- escucho que grito Sasuke

Se encogió de hombros y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al frente de la habitación de su hijo

------

- GANE!- grito feliz el Uchiha- dame mi premio!

El rubio sonrió y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del moreno, juntándolos en un beso

- Sasuke, bajen la cena esta lista- dijo el señor abriendo la puerta

Los chicos algo sonrojados se separaron rápidamente

- Ya vamos papá- dijo el moreno apagando el televisor y el play

- 'Que rayos estaban haciendo?¬¬ estaban demasiado juntos!'- el señor Uchiha se dio la vuelat y bajo las escaleras

Los chicos bajaron tras el

La cena paso sin mayor contratiempos, la señora Uchiha le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio a Naruto y el señor Uchiha intentaba ver las reacciones de su hijo cuando el rubio le sonreía

- Bueno ya es tarde, debo irme, gracias por todo señor y señora Uchiha- dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa y haciendo una reverencia

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo el moreno también levantándose y saliendo de la cocina junto con el rubio

- Sasuke-Kun te quiero- dijo el rubio al llegar a la puerta

- Yo también- el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vemos mañana!- el rubio sonrió y cruzo la calle

------

Pasaban las semanas, Naruto y Sasuke cada día se querían mas, el moreno aun no le contaba nada a sus padres y el rubio se estaba cansando de esconder su relación

- Sasuke, cuando les dirás a tus padres?- pregunto el rubio viendo al moreno directo a los ojos

- Naruto...te prometo... que hoy se los digo, te lo prometo- dijo el moreno tomando la mano del rubio

Esa tarde cuando Sasuke llego a su casa sus padres estaban a punto de salir

- Mamá, papá antes de que se vallan tengo que contarles algo que es muy importante para mi- dijo el moreno entrando a la habitación de sus padres

- Que sea rápido Sasuke, tenemos que salir- dijo la señora mientras se colocaba unos aretes

- Estoy...yo...yo tengo un novio...- dijo finalmente el moreno mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo

La señora Uchiha dejo caer los aretes al suelo y miro a su hijo con escepticismo

- Un novio?- preguntop la señora incredula, vio a su hijo asentir y el mundo se movio bajo sus pies- 'un novio?' Sasuke es...'- los pensamientos de la señora se vieron cortados por la voz de su esposo

- Lo supuse, cálmate mujer es un simple amor de niños un simple enamoramiento, pronto se le pasara- dijo el señor tratando se calmar a su mujer y mirando a su hijo

- Te equivocas padre! Yo AMO a Naruto y siempre lo haré! y no me importa que ustedes no lo acepten le seguiré haciendo!- dijo el moreno apretando los puños

- No lo apruebo, ni desapruebo, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que desees pero eres muy pequeño para hablar de amor- dijo el señor abrazando a su esposa que estaba apunto de tener un colapso nervioso

- Yo lo amo y no dejare de hacerlo nunca!- dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación de sus padres y abandonando la casa

- Es un simple enamoramiento...ya se les pasara...- volvió a repetir el señor calmando a su mujer

- Eso espero...yo quiero nietos! dijo la señora haciendo un puchero

- Los tendrás...aun que Sasuke ame a ese chico aun nos queda Itachi- dijo el señor tomando el periódico

------

Sasuke se fue a casa del rubio y le contó lo sucedido con sus padres, le dolía el hecho de que estos no creyeran que en verdad amara al rubio

- Tu padre se equivoca, lo nuestro no es un simple enamoramiento- dijo enfadado el rubio

- Yo también lo creo...yo nunca te dejare...Yo te amo Naruto...- dijo el moreno besando al rubio

- Yo también te amo Sasuke- dijo el kitsune al separarse del moreno

------

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, La relación de Sasuke y Naruto iba mejorando con el tiempo y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro iba creciendo, El señor Uchiha se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que el cariño que se tenían su hijo y el rubio no era una simple amistad o un enamoramiento era amor de verdad, la señora Uchiha se resigno a no tener nietos de Sasuke, Itachi se pasaba la vida molestando a su hermano y a su novio y las amigas de este, Lina y Shiru, perseguían todo el día al moreno y el rubio para tomarles fotos

------

- Ves Sasuke, tu padre se equivoco, lo nuestro no era un simple enamoramiento- dijo el rubio recostándose en la cama y mirando al moreno que estaba a su lado, le regalo una sonrisa de esas que eran exclusivamente para el

- Tienes razón, nosotros nos amamos...- dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio

- Y siempre lo haremos porque esto no es un simple amor de niños- dijo el rubio besando al moreno en la boca- esto es amor de verdad...- dijo al separarse del moreno...

Ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron, una vida juntos les esperaba por delante...

Fin

------

Bueno que les pareció? Les gusto el final o esta muy malo? Quiero opiniones!

Bueno esperen pronto algo de mi, tengo un nuevo fic que espero subir pronto... Quiern un adelanto? pues les dejare el Sumary y el titulo de mi nuevo fic n.n

Winter Tears: Fic SasuNaru,KakaSasu angst posible lemon

Sumary: Un corazón echo trisas, sueños e ilusiones rotas, esperanzas marchitas...Que hacer cuando te das cuenta que no eres correspondido? Y que aquella persona ya tiene a alguien quien amar y esa persona no eres precisamente tu?

Bueno eso es todo los veo luego! n.n

.-NekoShiRU-.

Fic comenzado: 10/11/05

Terminado: 09/01/06


End file.
